The invention is related to the area of antibody maturation and cellular production. In particular, it is related to the field of mutagenesis.
The use of antibodies to block the activity of foreign and/or endogenous polypeptides provides an effective and selective strategy for treating the underlying cause of disease. In particular is the use of monoclonal antibodies (MAb) as effective therapeutics such as the FDA approved ReoPro (Glaser, V. (1996) Can ReoPro repolish tarnished monoclonal therapeutics? Nat. Biotechnol. 14: 1216-1217), an anti-platelet MAb from Centocor; Herceptin (Weiner, L. M. (1999) Monoclonal antibody therapy of cancer. Semin. Oncol. 26:43-51), an anti-Her2/neu MAb from Genentech; and Synagis (Saez-Llorens, X. E., et al. (1998) Safety and pharmacokinetics of an intramuscular humanized monoclonal antibody to respiratory syncytial virus in premature infants and infants with bronchopulmonary dysplasia. Pediat. Infect. Dis. J. 17:787-791), an anti-respiratory syncytial virus MAb produced by Medimmune.
Standard methods for generating MAbs against candidate protein targets are known by those skilled in the art. Briefly, rodents such as mice or rats are injected with a purified antigen in the presence of adjuvant to generate an immune response (Shield, C. F., et al (1996) A cost-effective analysis of OKT3 induction therapy in cadaveric kidney transplantation. Am. J. Kidney Dis. 27:855-864). Rodents with positive immune sera are sacrificed and splenocytes are isolated. Isolated splenocytes are fused to melanomas to produce immortalized cell lines that are then screened for antibody production. Positive lines are isolated and characterized for antibody production. The direct use of rodent MAbs as human therapeutic agents were confounded by the fact that human anti-rodent antibody (HARA) responses occurred in a significant number of patients treated with the rodent-derived antibody (Khazaeli, M. B., et al., (1994) Human immune response to monoclonal antibodies. J. Immunother. 15:42-52). In order to circumvent the problem of HARA, the grafting of the complementarity determining regions (CDRs), which are the critical motifs found within the heavy and light chain variable regions of the immunoglobulin (Ig) subunits making up the antigen binding domain, onto a human antibody backbone found these chimeric molecules are able to retain their binding activity to antigen while lacking the HARA response (Emery, S. C., and Harris, W. J. xe2x80x9cStrategies for humanizing antibodiesxe2x80x9d In: ANTIBODY ENGINEERING C. A. K. Borrebaeck (Ed.) Oxford University Press, N.Y. 1995. pp. 159-183. A common problem that exists during the xe2x80x9chumanizationxe2x80x9d of rodent-derived MAbs (referred to hereon as HAb) is the loss of binding affinity due to conformational changes in the 3 dimensional structure of the CDR domain upon grafting onto the human Ig backbone (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,101 to Queen et al.). To overcome this problem, additional HAb vectors are usually needed to be engineered by inserting or deleting additional amino acid residues within the framework region and/or within the CDR coding region itself in order to recreate high affinity HAbs (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,101 to Queen et al.). This process is a very time consuming procedure that involves the use of expensive computer modeling programs to predict changes that may lead to a high affinity HAb. In some instances the affinity of the HAb is never restored to that of the MAb, rendering them of little therapeutic use.
Another problem that exists in antibody engineering is the generation of stable, high yielding producer cell lines that is required for manufacturing of the molecule for clinical materials. Several strategies have been adopted in standard practice by those skilled in the art to circumvent this problem. One method is the use of Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells transfected with exogenous Ig fusion genes containing the grafted human light and heavy chains to produce whole antibodies or single chain antibodies, which are a chimeric molecule containing both light and heavy chains that form an antigen-binding polypeptide (Reff, M. E. (1993) High-level production of recombinant immunoglobulins in mammalian cells. Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. 4:573-576). Another method employs the use of human lymphocytes derived from transgenic mice containing a human grafted immune system or transgenic mice containing a human Ig gene repertoire. Yet another method employs the use of monkeys to produce primate MAbs, which have been reported to lack a human anti-monkey response (Neuberger, M., and Gruggermann, M. (1997) Monoclonal antibodies. Mice perform a human repertoire. Nature 386:25-26). In all cases, the generation of a cell line that is capable of generating sufficient amounts of high affinity antibody poses a major limitation for producing sufficient materials for clinical studies. Because of these limitations, the utility of other recombinant systems such as plants are currently being explored as systems that will lead to the stable, high-level production of humanized antibodies (Fiedler, U., and Conrad, U. (1995) High-level production and long-term storage of engineered antibodies in transgenic tobacco seeds. Bio/Technology, 13:1090-1093).
A method for generating diverse antibody sequences within the variable domain that results in HAbs and MAbs with high binding affinities to antigens would be useful for the creation of more potent therapeutic and diagnostic reagents respectively. Moreover, the generation of randomly altered nucleotide and polypeptide residues throughout an entire antibody molecule will result in new reagents that are less antigenic and/or have beneficial pharmacokinetic properties. The invention described herein is directed to the use of random genetic mutation throughout an antibody structure in vivo by blocking the endogenous mismatch repair (MMR) activity of a host cell producing immunoglobulins that encode biochemically active antibodies. The invention also relates to methods for repeated in vivo genetic alterations and selection for antibodies with enhanced binding and pharmacokinetic profiles.
In addition, the ability to develop genetically altered host cells that are capable of secreting increased amounts of antibody will also provide a valuable method for creating cell hosts for product development. The invention described herein is directed to the creation of genetically altered cell hosts with increased antibody production via the blockade of MMR.
The invention facilitates the generation of high affinity antibodies and the production of cell lines with elevated levels of antibody production. Other advantages of the present invention are described in the examples and figures described herein.
The invention provides methods for generating genetically altered antibodies (including single chain molecules) and antibody producing cell hosts in vitro and in vivo, whereby the antibody possess a desired biochemical property(s), such as, but not limited to, increased antigen binding, increased gene expression, and/or enhanced extracellular secretion by the cell host. One method for identifying antibodies with increased binding activity or cells with increased antibody production is through the screening of MMR defective antibody producing cell clones that produce molecules with enhanced binding properties or clones that have been genetically altered to produce enhanced amounts of antibody product.
The antibody producing cells suitable for use in the invention include, hut are not limited to rodent, primate, or human hybridomas or lymphoblastoids; mammalian cells transfected and expressing exogenous Ig subunits or chimeric single chain molecules; plant cells, yeast or bacteria transfected and expressing exogenous Ig subunits or chimeric single chain molecules.
Thus, the invention provides methods for making hypermutable antibody-producing cells by introducing a polynucleotide comprising a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene into cells that are capable of producing antibodies. The cells that are capable of producing antibodies include cells that naturally produce antibodies, and cells that are engineered to produce antibodies through the introduction of immunoglobulin encoding sequences. Conveniently, the introduction of polynucleotide sequences into cells is accomplished by transfection.
The invention also provides methods of making hypermutable antibody producing cells by introducing a dominant negative mismatch repair (MMR) gene such as PMS2 (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, PMS1, MSH2, or MSH2 into cells that are capable of producing antibodies. The dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene may be a truncation mutation of a mismatch repair gene (preferably a truncation mutation at codon 134, or a thymidine at nucleotide 424 of wild-type PMS2). The invention also provides methods in which mismatch repair gene activity is suppressed. This may be accomplished, for example, using antisense molecules directed against the mismatch repair gene or transcripts.
Other embodiments of the invention provide methods for making a hypermutable antibody producing cells by introducing a polynucleotide comprising a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene into fertilized eggs of animals. These methods may also include subsequently implanting the eggs into pseudo-pregnant females whereby the fertilized eggs develop into a mature transgenic animal. The mismatch repair genes may include, for example, PMS2 (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, PMS1, MSH2, or MSH2. The dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene may be a truncation mutation of a mismatch repair gene (preferably a truncation mutation at codon 134, or a thymidine at nucleotide 424 of wild-type PMS2).
The invention further provides homogeneous compositions of cultured, hypermutable, mammalian cells that are capable of producing antibodies and contain a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene. The mismatch repair genes may include, for example, PMS2 (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, PMS1, MSH2, or MSH2. The dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene may be a truncation mutation of a mismatch repair gene (preferably a truncation mutation at codon 134, or a thymidine at nucleotide 424 of wild-type PMS2). The cells of the culture may contain PMS2, (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, or PMS1; or express a human mutL homolog, or the first 133 amino acids of hPMS2.
The invention further provides methods for generating a mutation in an immunoglobulin gene of interest by culturing an immunoglobulin producing cell selected for an immunoglobulin of interest wherein the cell contains a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene. The properties of the immunoglobulin produced from the cells can be assayed to ascertain whether the immunoglobulin gene harbors a mutation. The assay may be directed to analyzing a polynucleotide encoding the immunoglobulin, or may be directed to the immunoglobulin polypeptide itself.
The invention also provides methods for generating a mutation in a gene affecting antibody production in an antibody-producing cell by culturing the cell expressing a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene, and testing the cell to determine whether the cell harbors mutations within the gene of interest, such that a new biochemical feature (e.g., over-expression and/or secretion of immunoglobulin products) is generated. The testing may include analysis of the steady state expression of the immunoglobulin gene of interest, and/or analysis of the amount of secreted protein encoded by the immunoglobulin gene of interest. The invention also embraces prokaryotic and eukaryotic transgenic cells made by this process, including cells from rodents, non-human primates and humans.
Other aspects of the invention encompass methods of reversibly altering the hypermutability of an antibody producing cell, in which an inducible vector containing a dominant negative allele of a mismatch repair gene operably linked to an inducible promoter is introduced into an antibody-producing cell. The cell is treated with an inducing agent to express the dominant negative mismatch repair gene (which can be PMS2 (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, or PMS1). Alternatively, the cell may be induced to express a human mutL homolog or the first 133 amino acids of hPMS2. In another embodiment, the cells may be rendered capable of producing antibodies by co-transfecting a preselected immunoglobulin gene of interest. The immunoglobulin genes of the hypermutable cells, or the proteins produced by these methods may be analyzed for desired properties, and induction may be stopped such that the genetic stability of the host cell is restored.
The invention also embraces methods of producing genetically altered antibodies by transfecting a polynucleotide encoding an immunoglobulin protein into a cell containing a dominant negative mismatch repair gene (either naturally or in which the dominant negative mismatch repair gene was introduced into the cell), culturing the cell to allow the immunoglobulin gene to become mutated and produce a mutant immunoglobulin, screening for a desirable property of said mutant immunoglobulin protein, isolating the polynucleotide molecule encoding the selected mutant immunoglobulin possessing the desired property, and transfecting said mutant polynucleotide into a genetically stable cell, such that the mutant antibody is consistently produced without further genetic alteration. The dominant negative mismatch repair gene may be PMS2 (preferably human PMS2), MLH1, or PMS1. Alternatively, the cell may express a human mutL homolog or the first 133 amino acids of hPMS2.
The invention further provides methods for generating genetically altered cell lines that express enhanced amounts of an antigen binding polypeptide. These antigen-binding polyeptides may be, for example, immunoglobulins. The methods of the invention also include methods for generating genetically altered cell lines that secrete enhanced amounts of an antigen binding polypeptide. The cell lines are rendered hypermutable by dominant negative mismatch repair genes that provide an enhanced rate of genetic hypermutation in a cell producing antigen-binding polypeptides such as antibodies. Such cells include, but are not limited to hybridomas. Expression of enhanced amounts of antigen binding polypeptides may be through enhanced transcription or translation of the polynucleotides encoding the antigen binding polypeptides, or through the enhanced secretion of the antigen binding polypeptides, for example.
Methods are also provided for creating genetically altered antibodies in vivo by blocking the MMR activity of the cell host, or by transfecting genes encoding for immunoglobulin in a MMR defective cell host.
Antibodies with increased binding properties to an antigen due to genetic changes within the variable domain are provided in methods of the invention that block endogenous MMR of the cell host. Antibodies with increased binding properties to an antigen due to genetic changes within the CDR regions within the light and/or heavy chains are also provided in methods of the invention that block endogenous MMR of the cell host.
The invention provides methods of creating genetically altered antibodies in MMR defective Ab producer cell lines with enhanced pharmacokinetic properties in host organisms including but not limited to rodents, primates, and man.
These and other aspects of the invention are provided by one or more of the embodiments described below. In one embodiment of the invention, a method for making an antibody producing cell line hypermutable is provided. A polynucleotide encoding a dominant negative allele of a MMR gene is introduced into an antibody-producing cell. The cell becomes hypermutable as a result of the introduction of the gene.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for introducing a mutation into an endogenous gene encoding for an immunoglobulin polypeptide or a single chain antibody. A polynucleotide encoding a dominant negative allele of a MMR gene is introduced into a cell. The cell becomes hypermutable as a result of the introduction and expression of the MMR gene allele. The cell further comprises an immunoglobulin gene of interest. The cell is grown and tested to determine whether the gene encoding for an immunoglobulin or a single chain antibody of interest harbors a mutation. In another aspect of the invention, the gene encoding the mutated immunoglobulin polypeptide or single chain antibody may be isolated and expressed in a genetically stable cell. In a preferred embodiment, the mutated antibody is screened for at least one desirable property such as, but not limited to, enhanced binding characteristics.
In another embodiment of the invention, a gene or set of genes encoding for Ig light and heavy chains or a combination therein are introduced into a mammalian cell host that is MMR defective. The cell is grown, and clones are analyzed for antibodies with enhanced binding characteristics.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method will he provided for producing new phenotypes of a cell. A polynucleotide encoding a dominant negative allele of a MMR gene is introduced into a cell. The cell becomes hypermutable as a result of the introduction of the gene. The cell is grown. The cell is tested for the expression of new phenotypes where the phenotype is enhanced secretion of a polypeptide.
These and other embodiments of the invention provide the art with methods that can generate enhanced mutability in cells and animals as well as providing cells and animals harboring potentially useful mutations for the large-scale production of high affinity antibodies with beneficial pharmacokinetic profiles.